Define: Over You
by ShortStuff1
Summary: What does it mean to be over someone? Playgirl Haruka is causing drama with Mugen's student body while silently shouldering her own aching heart. No one can replace her first love but what about new girl Michiru? Maybe her reputation killed her chances.
1. Reminisce

**Title: **Define: Over You

**Chapter 1: **Reminisce

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the characters that I create. That'd be Paul Anderson.

**Feedback:** Highly appreciated.

**Pairing(s): **Haruka/Naru, Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto, Minako/Rei, Usagi/Mamoru, Chibiusa/Hotaru

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **It's hard to define "over you".

You never forget your first love. Haruka has issues due to her first heart break and has become the ultimate playgirl of the school. Yet, why does it seem that a certain violinist has Haruka confused because not only does she catch her eye, but her heart as well. Will her reputation ruin her chances? Do old habits die hard? Or is it that hard to let go of your first love?

**Author's Notes: **This is a rewrite of my story "Change of Category". The story had a hit of 106 reviews and I'm hoping with this rewrite, I'll be able to achieve that amount. The plot isn't exactly the same as the previous one but the basis of it is relatively the same. The other was more humorous and all over the place. This story is more in-depth and hopefully more pleasant to read than my previous one I'm not exactly proud of that one.

--

_Drip. Drop._

The sound of the rain outside hitting the window pane was the only thing you could hear aside from the tall blond's steady breathing. Teal blue eyes stared out the window, questioning all the misfortunes that were thrown her way. Why? Why her? She shook her head and heaved an incredible sigh, waiting for her unshed tears to fall across her cheeks. _Popularity. What one would do for popularity. They'd do anything..._ the teenager continued to look out into the dark clouds and couldn't help but agree with the thought.

Her own experience with friends and relationships was evidence enough, they all wanted to be "better" and be at the top of the social ladder. Losing your best friend to the snares of popularity where it was important how you were seen and _who_ you were seen with. No one wants to be seen with the social outcast and reject when you're in school; so it was understandable that the blond tomboy was ditched for all the snobby boy-crazy girls.

What _didn't_ make sense was the fact that popularity was more important to her best friend, excuse me, _former_ best friend and _ex_-girlfriend. That she chose to ignore the relationship they had built and the friendship that had connected them since they were in elementary. Another sigh escaped the young blond's lips before closing her eyes and leaning against the window pane.

"It's best that I don't think about it. I suppose I should just sleep it off," she said out loud to the empty apartment. Mom and dad were busy workers and never came home. She was independent at such a young age that her parents even got her an apartment relatively close to her school. The tall blond stood up from where she sat and stretched before heading over to her room. The Japanese character for wind was engraved above her door and she entered, closing the wooden door behind her with a small "click". Out of habit, the teal-eyed blond locked the door and flopped onto her bed, face down.

After a few seconds, she lifted her head up and stared at the pictures that were sitting on her bedroom dresser. A nicely framed picture with the words BFF in a corner held the picture of a young blond tomboy wearing the school boy uniform with another young girl who had rather long brown hair and in her school girl uniform. They couldn't be anything over the age of eight and the brunette girl had jumped onto the blond's back. The two had a big smile on their face, content with their life as best friends where nothing could harm them, not even when their parents picked them up from school to take them home.

Teal eyes gravitated over to another picture, right beside her BFF picture to a more recent one. They were thirteen and fourteen then and this time instead of the picture taking place at school, this one was taken outside someone's porch with the beautiful sunset in the background. The blond's hair was tousled and she was wearing a dark sweater and jeans, she was sitting right beside her best friend whose hair was now shoulder length. The brunette was wearing a white blouse with a light jacket, a maroon skirt and long socks that reached up to right below her knees.

A blanket was wrapped around the both of them, their interlaced fingers evident and soft warm blushes covered both girls' cheeks. Their foreheads leant against each other and their eyes held such intensity and love for one another that the tall blond couldn't help but sigh in sadness for what was now gone. The frame this time was simple but the words "Naru and Haruka: Best Friends and Lovers Always" were silently mocking the poor blond. "Naru..." she whispered out loud, the tears finally streaming down her face before she closed her eyes to fall into a deep fitful sleep.

_Drip. Drop._

The rain continued to fall on the first day of their summer break, the end of Naru's freshman year and Haruka's sophomore year. Haruka would transfer from Juuban High to Mugen Gauken at the start of her sophomore year. She had finally made it into the school and she was going to tell her best friend but that's hard to do when you're no longer best friends now isn't it?

Mugen Gauken was the high school Haruka's parents wanted her to enter because it was well-known for their talented and bright students. Haruka however, wanted to be with Naru until the end of high school but after being shunned by her, she had decided to go with her parents wishes and transfer over to Mugen Gauken.

Perhaps...she'd have a better start, a better high school life over there. Summer vacation was what she needed and it just so happened that her parents wanted her to come along with them over to the Caribbean and Haruka decided to accompany them for the first time, willingly leaving Naru behind instead of staying with her like she used to.

_A four year old Naru tripped and fell over into the sandbox at the park. Wailing was heard and Naru's parents were about to rush over to the girl when they noticed a young boy, a year older than Naru, had walked over and sat on the edge of the sandbox. He, or rather she, peered over at the other girl in curiosity, "Why're you crying?" The question was innocent enough and Naru sniffed before looking up at the cute tomboy. _

_Her eyes were a teal green holding worry and confusion in them, her head was tilted to the side, her bright blond hair cut rather short right above her ears, and her brows furrowed together trying to piece together why this little girl was crying. Haruka couldn't figure out why the pretty girl was crying, "Is it because your dress got dirty? My mama doesn't like it when her dress gets dirty." Brown eyes peered up at the taller girl, sniffling before answering, "I got a boo-boo. My knee hurts." Haruka came closer and sat right next to Naru, her eyes scrutinizing the scrape on her knee, "Owwie. Wait, I'll be back."_

_The blond tomboy stood up and ran over to her parents, "Mama, do you have a band-aid?" She looked up at her parents with big eyes and her father smirked, "Of course your mama does, but what is it for?" Haruka looked over to Naru, "My friend has a boo-boo. I wanna help her." She smiled rather widely that her parents couldn't help but smile before handing her a band-aid, "Now, now...don't forget to clean it with this okay?" _

_Her mother gave her an alcohol packet and Haruka nodded, "Okay! And I won't forget to kiss it too. Kissing it makes the owwie go away." She quickly hustled back over to Naru and sat right next to her, "Here, I have a band-aid. But my mama says we have to clean it first. I'm sorry it hurts but mama says it's so the boo-boo doesn't get nasty." Haruka opened the alcohol packet and slowly began cleaning the bleeding scrape, stopping every once in awhile to ask Naru if she was okay every time she heard her whimper. _

_"There, all clean, now for the band-aid," Haruka applied the band-aid with pride. "There's one thing left to do!" she exclaimed and it surprised Naru. Naru's sniffling died down a bit and she pondered over what was left to do, "What's that?" "A kiss for the boo-boo," Haruka said nonchalantly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She leant over and pressed her lips against the band-aid._

_Both girls turned to smile at each other before Haruka got up and helped Naru up, "I'm Haruka! What's your name? Wanna go to the slide?" Naru shook her head, "I'm Naru...I already went to the slide. Can we go swing?" Haruka smiled brightly and nodded before grabbing Naru's hand firmly and bringing her to the swings, "I'll swing you!" Naru giggled and sat down on the seat for Haruka to begin pushing her. _

_"Higher Haru-kun! Higher!" Haruka laughed and continued to push the younger one until both their parents called for them. Haruka pouted but stopped pushing Naru and tried slowing the swing down, "I'm sorry Naru-chan, I have to go." Naru had a sad look on her face and Haruka immediately tried cheering her up, "Don't worry! I'll see you again Naru-chan." Naru felt a small kiss on her cheek and she smiled before running over to her parents. _

_Both waved enthusiastically to each other before going back to their respective homes, "Mama! Papa! Did you see my new friend? Naru-chan got hurt but I helped her!" She got into her booster seat and buckled in before feeling tired and yawning which caused her father to chuckle, "Tired, little one? When we get home you can take a nap while your mama makes dinner." _

_"I don't think she heard you dear," her mother said. Haruka's father looked into the rear-view mirror to see his daughter leaning against the window and lightly snoring, drool beginning to appear in the corner of her mouth. He chuckled before turning on the engine and driving off, "It seems that Haru-chan found a new friend."_

--

_End of Summer. First day at Mugen Gauken._

Haruka was beyond bored as she stood during the entrance ceremony. Her eyes were glazed with boredom and she looked left and right at all the students around her. The tall blond didn't bother to listen to the speaker up at the front of the stadium. The short blue-haired looked cute up there but not like any of the girls Haruka ran into while at the Caribbean. A smirk covered her features when she thought of the bikini-clad redhead that came onto her the second week she was there. Yes, Haruka wasn't exactly over Naru but the distance from her former best friend helped incredibly.

A new school year, away from Naru and her snobby bitch "friends". The summer opened Haruka's possibility and the fact that she was a natural flirt was revealed to herself. She tucked away the pain of losing connections with her best friend and ex-girlfriend. Everything was hid from sight, the little letters and gifts that were given to Haruka by Naru. Haruka thought to herself that she was over Naru but why was it that those two pictures remained on her night stand?

Students began to move around to look for classes and Haruka shook her head, breaking any thought of Naru from head. She looked down at her schedule to see that her most hated class was first on the list. Japanese. A scowl covered her face before she moved forward to find her class. In the middle of the process of Haruka looking up from her schedule, stepping forward, and hefting her briefcase over her shoulder, she bumped into a rather stunning blond.

Her hair was long, held up in a red bow, and her eyes were a rather nice shade of light blue, in contrast to Naru's own emerald eyes. She blocked the image of Naru's eyes before she looked down at the other blond with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to run into a stunning girl." The blond blushed at the compliment and looked up at Haruka, "It's okay. Everyone's just trying to get to class." Haruka smiled, "I wouldn't mind if such a pretty girl like you were in my class."

She gave her a wink only to emit a blush on the other girl's face, "Ahh, Aino Minako. Pleasure to meet you. I have History first period." Haruka sighed as she looked at Minako before bowing back in respect, "Tenoh Haruka. Pleasure's mind but it seems that we're not in the same class. How unfortunate, but I must get to my Japanese class. I'll see you around Aino-san." Minako just waved a goodbye, hearts in her eyes, "See you Tenoh-san."

The tall blond walked to her next class, a silent smile on her face as she walked to her class, dodging students who were in a rush. Looking up at the door in front of her, she stepped inside and felt a wind from outside blow through the door, dragging with it little rose petals. She chose to ignore the effect of it and sat down near the front of the class next to rather skinny, short boy.

His black hair was slightly long, with it covering his ears and combed quite neatly, his striking gray eyes looking over Haruka shyly. He wore the uniform quite nicely, nothing was out of place and everything was pressed perfectly. A small smile was on his face as he leaned over to Haruka, his voice quite clearly American, "Ahh, hi there. I'm Anderson Paul. Please, call me Paul." Haruka smirked and shook his hand firmly, "Tenoh Haruka." Paul leaned back in his chair and smiled before crossing his legs and looking to the front of the class, the teacher choosing that moment to enter.

Class started and Haruka was confident that she would enjoy the rest of her days here in Mugen Gauken and forget all about Osaka Naru.

--

**A/N:** Yes, the names are said Last name, First name. Hopefully this chapter was interesting enough for people to continue to read. I'll start working on the second chapter when I get the time. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	2. Flirting is a Dangerous Sport

**Title: **Define: Over You

**Chapter 2: **Flirting is a Dangerous Sport

**Disclaimer: **I only own Paul.

**Feedback:** Highly appreciated.

**Pairing(s): **Haruka/Naru, Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto, Minako/Rei, Usagi/Mamoru, Chibiusa/Hotaru

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes: **I noticed some errors in my previous chapter when I read through it again but I haven't been able to edit or whatnot. Perhaps I should look for a betareader. Anyone interested?

--

Haruka stretched at her desk when the bell rang, signaling the end of second period and the start of lunch. All the students rushed out while Haruka calmly packed up her things. She stood up and proceeded to go out the door when someone nearly ran her over, "I'm sorry!"

The tall girl had all her stuff with her and quickly ran out the door, her pony-tailed hair bouncing as she ran. Haruka tilted her head in confusion and just shook her head before making her way to her locker, "Someone was in a rush."

The hallways were clearing up and Haruka deposited all of her things before heading over to the cafeteria and getting in the lunch line. Coincidentally, Paul was standing right in front of her, patiently waiting for the line to get moving. She looked down at Paul, not only was he a skinny guy but Haruka pretty much towered over him, she was at least two heads taller.

"Paul-kun," she greeted with a slight nod. The gray-eyed boy turned his head and smiled softly, "Tenoh-kun." He wasn't exactly soft spoken or extremely loud but there was just this sense of...gentleness around him. A few girls were walking and would turn to check Haruka out and giggle to themselves when they were out of ear-shot. Being the natural flirt that she was, she'd give them a rather charming smile.

"First day here at Mugen Gauken and you've grabbed everyone's attention here," Paul stated as they got moved along the line. Haruka was surprised that Paul had said something when he kept quiet for quite awhile, "They just can't help but notice me." The gray-eyed boy shook his head and muttered to himself before paying for his food and leaving Haruka alone.

Haruka paid for her food, giving the lunch lady a smile and a word of gratitude before turning, expecting to see Paul waiting for her, "Where'd he go?" She was rather perplexed, wondering where the timid boy had went and decided that she'd look for her own seat. The cafeteria was filled with all sorts of people and Haruka was tempted to sit at the cheerleading table where the girls were batting their eye lashes at her.

The tall blond walked forward, towards the cheerleading table when a voice caught her attention. "Tenoh-san!" It was the stunning blond from earlier. Haruka smiled and began approaching her table which was filled with two other girls; one happening to be the tall brunette who ran into her ten minutes ago.

"Hello ladies..." she greeted. Minako immediately perked up, "Tenoh-san! How are you?" "Lonely, without you," Haruka smirked and Minako blushed. "And who are your friends?" she asked, winking at the brunette from earlier. Minako jumped, "Ah, right. This is Kino Makoto and Tomoe Hotaru. Guys, this is Tenoh Haruka."

She pointed first to the tall brunette with the high ponytail and deep emerald eyes who held a slight blush and she bowed her head, "I'm so sorry about running over you earlier." Haruka smirked, "If it's you, I don't mind." Makoto ignored the comment but kept stealing glances at Haruka only to blush every time she was caught.

The next girl, was rather quiet and pale with chin length dark purple hair. She nodded at Haruka before returning to the manga she had in her hand and quietly eating. Minako looked around before asking Hotaru, "Hey...where's Ami-chan?" "Student council meeting," Makoto bumped in.

"Ohhh. Sorry Tenoh-san but our other friend is busy at her meeting. She is the sophomore president after all." Haruka shook her head and smiled, "It's alright." Conversation kept flowing, Haruka throwing in flirtatious comments here and there with Minako responding, Makoto shaking her head in disapproval at Minako but sneaking glances at Haruka, and Hotaru quietly finishing up her manga.

Bell rang and it signaled the next period, "Tenoh-san...what class do you have next?" Haruka smiled again, "Gym." Minako pouted, "I don't have class with you..." Makoto held back a grin, "You don't have gym but me and Hotaru-chan do." Hotaru closed her manga and looked up with a soft smile, "If Ami-san were here Makoto-san, she'd correct you with 'Hotaru-chan and I'." Giggled erupted before they all left for class, Haruka trailing behind with a smile.

The school day passed by quickly and Haruka found herself back at her empty apartment with the sun shining through the windows. She slowly got out of her uniform and traded it in for boxers and a beater. Quietly sitting on the bed, she turned around to stare at the picture of Naru and her. A deep sigh escaped her lips, the aching of her heart was the only thing she could feel and whenever she flirted, it felt like she could bear with it.

"Naru...why won't you come back to me? I love you babe," she whispered as she traced her face on the picture. Placing the picture back on her dresser, Haruka released another sigh and clenched her fist. "I'm over her, I don't need her," she said firmly.

Afternoon turned into night and soon it was time for bed. Haruka could do all the homework she wanted but her eyes kept drifting toward that damned picture. Haruka soon retired to bed on an empty stomach and a deep longing in her heart.

--

_Two weeks later._

Two weeks passed and Haruka had a normal routine of flirting with Minako and all the other girls who would glance her way. Haruka met the cute blue-haired genius, Mizuno Ami. Also, it was quite comical to see several of her "fan club" discover that she was a female on the second day of school. However, it didn't stop her fan club from increasing in size.

She didn't always sit with Minako at lunch but there was one person she always ran into in the lunch line. Paul. He didn't seem to like her for awhile up until they were paired up as lab partners. "Paul-kun, do you like natto?" she asked as she sat with him at lunch, poking at her most disliked food. Paul looked up and pointed his chopsticks at Haruka with a stern look, "I'm not taking it from you."

Haruka sulked a bit before covering it with a napkin, "I can't even look at it." Paul laughed at Haruka, "Then don't." Several people looked over to see what Paul was laughing so boisterously at before silently checking Haruka out. "You know, it sucks being with you. Everyone checks you out," the gray-eyed boy stated to his friend.

Said blond looked up and smirked at the ones she caught staring, one of them being Minako. "Like I said. They can't help but stare at such a beautiful creature," she puffed up her chest.

Paul laughed again at his friend's antics before calming down and speaking once again, "Haruka-kun. Want to hang out at the Crown after school? I don't have any activities after school and I kind of need a ride also. My parents are gone for a business meeting. No one's gonna pick me up and I kind of have no train fare today."

Haruka grinned, "No problem. It sounds like lots of fun. I'm sure there are plenty of cute girls there." The blond nodded and went back to her food only for her face to turn sour when she noticed Paul had uncovered her Natto. "Paul-kun!" she growled and turned to see his smirking face.

From far away, Minako couldn't help but sigh at the sight of Haruka. Ami was helping Makoto with her last minute Algebra homework and Hotaru had a faint blush on her face. Ami turned to look over at her friend, "Hotaru-chan? Are you alright?" Hotaru's eyes grew wide and the far away look on her face disappeared, "I'm alright. Just feeling warm."

Makoto peered from behind Ami and smirked, "Is it because of Tenoh-san?" Hotaru was surprised and stuttered, "N-no!" Minako immediately turned around and scrutinized Hotaru. Hotaru sweatdropped and Ami was feeling slightly edgy herself. "Tenoh-san's not the reason. Besides, she really isn't my type." Makoto quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, you have a type Hotaru-san?"

Hotaru's blush increased before she shook her head again, desperate for the attention on her to go away. Ami tried changing the subject, "Mako-chan, you didn't subtract from both sides." The distraction worked as Makoto looked back on her paper and noticed her mistake, "Ah! Thanks Ami-chan. What would I do without you?"

Minako didn't let up her eye from Hotaru until Makoto spoke up, "You know, you really shouldn't be so jealous if any of us looks at Tenoh-san." Emerald eyes met bright blue eyes with a stern look on her face. The pretty blond decided to question, "Well, you look at Tenoh-san." Makoto just shook her head, "That's because I admire her. Not because I'm attracted to her. Which by the way, shouldn't you _not_ be flirting with her?"

Ami tilted her head and frowned, "Really, Mina-chan. Mako-chan's right." Minako frowned as well when she saw the two teaming up against her, "There's nothing wrong with flirting." Hotaru piped in, "But doesn't flirting mean you're interested?" The blond turned her head back to Hotaru whose eyes grew wide before diverting her attention to her food.

A sigh escaped Ami's lips, "Mina-chan, we've let this go on for too long. With the rate this is going you may lose her." Makoto backed up Ami, "Not to say that you haven't even told her about Tenoh-san." "Minako-san, keeping secrets from her will lead you to-" poor Hotaru was cut off by the said blond. "I'm just flirting!" and then the bell rang.

Hotaru sighed and slowly stood up, "Minako-san, I respect you but you have to realize that the flirting between you and Tenoh-san has continued to grow. Like Makoto-san and Ami-san said, you may lose her. Everytime you and Tenoh-san flirt, you two take it one step further from last time. Excuse me, Minako-san. I must get to class." The three shook their heads before leaving Minako to her own thoughts.

School days always seemed to speed up after lunch. Before Haruka even knew it, her and Paul were at the Crown. The short gray-eyed boy let Haruka wander off on her own while he talked to the cute Motoki-kun at the counter.

The teal-eyed playgirl went to play some racing games first, defeating opponent after opponent and catching the attention of several girls around her. After her fourth match, she was getting quite thirsty and she decided to get herself a shake. On her way there, she ran into her favorite girl who she loved flirting with.

"What's a stunning blond like you doing all by her lonesome self?" she whispered huskily into her ear from behind. Minako jumped but turned around and smiled, "Tenoh-san!" Haruka chuckled before taking another step closer to the pretty blond. This was routine to the two, invading each other's personal space.

"We haven't talked all day today," Haruka continued speaking and getting closer to Minako's face, her hand gently holding her chin. Minako could feel her heartbeat faster and her face grow incredibly warm, "I've missed you Haruka-san." Haruka grew even closer, their lips not that far from each other, "It hurts not being with you Aino-san." Minako closed her eyes, waiting for the handsome blond to kiss her.

--

**A/N:** How's that? Thanks to the ones who've reviewed. And I congratulate everyone to reading up to this point. Review Please.


	3. A Little Drama

**Title: **Define: Over You

**Chapter 3: **A Little Drama

**Disclaimer: **I only own Paul.

**Feedback:** Highly appreciated.

**Pairing(s): **Haruka/Naru, Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto, Minako/Rei, Usagi/Mamoru, Chibiusa/Hotaru

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes: **Michiru will be appearing in due time. Just wait. :) Thank you again for the reviews. AlterEgoErin, I'm sorry I didn't e-mail you this part. I grew way too excited for this chapter. :) I'm not quite sure if I e-mailed you correctly either. But here's my e-mail: kewl(underscore)shorty (hotmail)

--

Rei Hino was a sophomore who went to an all-girls Catholic school, despite the fact that she lived and worked at the shrine. The raven-haired beauty was studious but held within her a deep passion and a very fierce personality. Even though out of all her friends, she was the only one going to this school.

Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, Usagi, and, "Minako..." Amethyst eyes gazed outside the window as the nun continued with her boring lecture of the history behind the school. Rei normally would be paying attention to the lecture but there was something...off about her koibito lately.

_"Mina-ko, what about seeing a movie this weekend?" Rei all of a sudden asked in the middle of a study session. Makoto and the others looked up at the scene before them. Rei's head was still looking down on her notes while Minako blinked and stared at her girlfriend._

_Normally, Rei wouldn't even suggest doing something like that so it was a surprise not only to Minako but for the others as well. "Eh? Really Rei-ko?" the blond asked with a smile. Still not looking up, the miko nodded her head firmly, "Really." Minako smiled but it wasn't a full blown smile, but rather a hesitant one, "I'm sorry Rei-ko. I don't feel like seeing a movie."_

_Makoto looked at Ami who looked right back her before turning their gazes toward Hotaru who held a worried expression. Rei's hand stopped writing and finally looked up into Minako's bright blue eyes and just sighed, "Oh, okay. If you say so." Everything seemed to be like that for the past two weeks. The raven-haired priestess was always offering the blond to go out on a date but she either didn't feel like it or was busy doing something._

A sigh escaped her lips before turning her head to see that school was already out and she was left alone in the classroom. She shook her head, trying to forget about all those incidents. At least today, Minako finally accepted an offer to go to the Crown. The miko was smiling again as she hurriedly packed her things and ran on out to meet up with her friends.

The plan today was that Makoto would be picking up Rei and Usagi while Ami and the others would reserve seats. Of course, when Makoto came on by, Rei and her were waiting for quite awhile before a sandstorm began to quickly approach them. "I'm laaaaaaaaaate!!" was the cry. The girl screaming looked similar to Minako except for the fact that her hair was up in two buns, hence her nickname of "Odango".

"Yeah, you are," Rei said bluntly before hitting her in the head. _I wonder how I formed a crush on her, how can she be so irritating? _"Rei-chaaaaan! You're so mean!" the blond cried before sticking her tongue out. Makoto sighed as Rei stuck her tongue out as well, "Guys, we're gonna be late on going to the Crown." The two didn't relent and Makoto sweat dropped, "Rei-chan? Usagi-chan? Come on!" She swiftly grabbed the two and began dragging them.

Another comical sight of two girls sticking their tongues out at each other, both of their heels dragging on the ground while a strong brunette pulled them by their collars. Fellow people passing by them stopped to stare at the strange sight. "Guys, you're embarrassing me," Makoto mumbled with a dark blush on her face as she continued dragging them.

Usagi stood up and humphed, "The only reason I was late was because Mamo-chan invited me to the beach today but I had to tell him no. I could be with Mamo-chan right this moment instead of that stupid Chibiusa." Rei stood up and gave out an angry sigh, "Are you and Chiba-san even together? And what do you have against Chibiusa-chan? Isn't she your cousin?"

Before they could argue some more Makoto cut in, "Hey look! The Crown! I bet Motoki-kun'll give you some free ice cream Usagi-chan. And maybe you can ask him about Chiba-san." The ditzy blond grew excited and stormed into the Crown leaving a heated Rei outside. "Great distraction Mako-chan," she said plainly.

Usagi ran inside and in the process, tumbled over a skinny, black-haired boy, "Oww..." She peered up into his gray eyes and sweatdropped, "I'm so sorry." Rei came up from behind and mumbled, "That's because you're a ditz." Another feud was about to take place and Makoto came in to rescue again.

"Anderson-kun! Hey there!" she greeted him and helped him up. "Sorry about that, Usagi-chan sometimes gets excited whenever she sees Motoki-kun." Paul got up and blushed, "It's okay but please, call me Paul." Usagi picked herself up and bowed, "I'm sorry Paul-kun! I'm sorry." Paul laughed before shaking his head, "It's alright Miss..."

The odango-haired girl giggled, "Tsukino Usagi." "Right, Tsukino-san. And you are...?" he looked towards Rei and she bowed as well. "Hino Rei." Paul smiled, "Nice to meet you. Anderson Paul. You in here to play video games or for the food?" Rei smirked, "Odango-atama is here for the food."

Makoto sighed, "Please, no more arguing." Paul couldn't help but laugh at them, "You all must be really good friends huh?" The tall brunette smiled and nodded, "We all have our short comings but in the end we'll always be friends. Which by the way, have you seen Ami-chan, Hotaru-chan, or Mina-chan around?" Paul rubbed his chin before shaking his head, "No, I haven't. I kind of left Haruka-kun alone to talk with Motoki-kun."

Paul looked up at Makoto to see that her shoulders tensed up. _Mina-chan and Tenoh-san are here. No doubt the two will be flirting if they see each other,_ Makoto was thinking to herself that she didn't notice Usagi peer up at her in concern. "Mako-chan? Are you okay? You're tense." Rei placed a hand on her shoulder, "How about we all take a seat and order ourselves a drink?"

Makoto panicked but allowed Rei to do her bidding. Rei easily found Ami with her head buried in a book while Hotaru was surprisingly staring out the window with a dreamy sigh. Minako was nowhere to be found but everyone slid into the booth and Hotaru was nudged by Rei, "What're you thinking about?" "Or rather, who?" Makoto teased.

The pale girl immediately turned red before denying that she was thinking about anyone. "Sure, it isn't. Excuse me, I've got to to the restroom," Rei said before slipping right back out of the booth. She turned around the corner to see Minako talking to a charming young man.

He took a step closer, his eyes staring deep into Minako's. _How __**dare**__ he touch her like that..._ Rei stormed forward and saw red, her eyes full of anger and jealousy, _no one touches Mina-ko like that. _Her chest hurt, her head was spinning, and she wasn't thinking, Rei just let her feet carry her towards the two. Rei placed a firm hand on the guy's shoulder and whipped him around.

--

Haruka looked down, her eyes observing Minako as she closed her eyes. _Aino-san's__ so trusting...like Naru._ All she had to do was lean forward, not even. Minako's heart was pounding relentlessly in her ears and she felt a rush from the pit of her stomach, _Haruka-san.__..she makes me feel...excited. _She could feel the tomboy's presence right in front of her and if she just puckered her lips, she was sure that she'd taste that forbidden fruit.

Minako felt air in front of her and quickly opened her eyes to see a raven haired girl slap Haruka's face. "Rei..." she whispered to herself and guilt consumed her very being. Haruka tensed when someone gripped her shoulder and was forced to turn around to face amethyst eyes filled with anger and jealousy. _SMACK_.

"Stay away from her," she wasn't yelling but anger was evident in her voice. Haruka held her left cheek, "She didn't pull aw-" "Did I tell you to talk? Stay. Away. From. Her," Rei's voice was firm and she waited for the blond tomboy to walk away. Haruka was about to say something but felt someone tug on her sleeve and turned around to see Paul, urging her to leave with him.

Teal eyes glanced back to see the girl's amethyst eyes still burning with fire and didn't seem to calm down. She decided to follow Paul's lead back to her car and far away from the Crown, particularly away from this girl.

The two got into the car and Haruka couldn't help but hold her face again, "What was up with that girl? It's not like Aino-san pulled away." Paul sighed and turned to look at Haruka, "Does Aino-san mean anything to you?" The taller of the two blinked her eyes before tilting her head, "She's a cute girl...what's she supposed to mean to me?" Paul shook his head, "Does she mean something more than just a girl you flirt with? Someone you toy with? I...never mind. Just drive me home."

Haruka revved up the engine and took off, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "It might be because Aino-san means much more to that girl than she does to you, "Paul said quietly. The tall blond didn't quite catch that, "What'd you say Paul-kun?" Paul shook his head again, "Nothing Haruka-kun. Just drop me off at my house. I'll see you in the morning."

--

Rei was shaking with anger and she could feel the tears coming up to her eyes but she turned around before anyone could say anything. She ran outside the door, leaving everything behind her and Minako facing everyone, alone. "Rei-ko!" she screamed but to no avail, Rei ran off back home.

Hotaru looked at Minako with a blank face, "Looks like Rei-san left her stuff. Minako-san, run after her." Ami's face grew worried as she handed Minako Rei's things, "Mina-chan, you have to fix this." Usagi remained quiet and Makoto just nudged Minako out the door.

_Oh Kami-sama, what have I done?_ Minako ran after Rei, her heart beating wildly and sorrowfully. How could she have let what she and Tenoh-san have get too far? How could she forget everything that the two have gone through together?

Images flashed before her eyes and tears of her own began leaking out. _"Mina-chan...can we talk?" Rei and Minako were sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree, staring up at the stars. Minako placed a hand on the miko's hand, "Yes Rei-chan?" Maybe, this time, Rei would finally return her feelings! "I've been thinking," she turned to face Minako and brought Minako's hand up to her lips, kissing it. Minako felt at a loss of words, "Y-yes...?"_

Minako shook her head and chased after Rei, finally catching up to her at the bottom of the stairs. "Rei-ko!" her hand gripped tightly onto the miko's wrist. Rei stood still, her shoulders drooping before turning to face the love of her life, "Who is he?" Minako tried catching her breath before answering, "She's Tenoh Haruka."

Rei twisted away when Minako tried touching her, "And she was flirting with you." Minako continued to stare at Rei's back, swallowing down fear and nodded, "Yes...but we were just flirting." The miko was still shaking, "Just flirting?" Her head whipped back as a stone-cold look over came her face and her eyes were filled with anger, jealousy, sadness, but most of all, hurt.

The blond couldn't help but feel guilt as Rei stared at her with such a painful gaze. "Just flirting? Mina-ko...she nearly kissed you! And you...you didn't even bother to pull back. Does she even know that you're my girlfriend?" Minako tried answering but no words would come out. "How can you do that Minako? What if I wasn't there? Would you have kissed her? Would you?"

Minako couldn't face her girlfriend and Rei grew silent, the 'yes' clearly being yelled out without having Minako say anything. The miko swallowed her tears and grabbed her things before walking up the steps to the Hiwaka Shrine, "Don't...bother seeing me." The gap between the two grew and Minako felt her whole world shatter.

_Stupid...just because you wanted to feel what Tenoh-san had to offer. You lost her._ Minako broke down at the bottom of the stairs, the wind blowing and the sun setting. The darkness seemed to envelop Minako until she heard steady footsteps approaching her from behind. They belonged to the girl who kept telling Minako that she was going to lose Rei if she continued flirting with Haruka.

Raven-hair just like Rei-chan's but her skin was much paler and her eyes held a deep understanding. "Minako-san," she quietly said before helping her up. Minako looked up into Hotaru's eyes before being wrapped in her arms, her tears soaking the girl's uniform. Slightly taller than the other girl, Hotaru began walking Minako home.

--

**A/N:** Exciting huh? I know, I know, Michiru's not here yet. But I've got to build it up you know? Keep all of you on the edge of your seat until Haruka and Michiru's first encounter.


	4. Seven Days

**Title: **Define: Over You

**Chapter 4: **Seven Days

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailormoon but I do own Paul Anderson.

**Feedback:** Highly appreciated.

**Pairing(s): **Haruka/Naru, Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto, Minako/Rei, Usagi/Mamoru, Chibiusa/Hotaru

**Genre:** Romance/General/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes: **Reviews are coming in slowly. pout But thanks to those who have been reviewing and are patiently waiting for chapters to come. Also, I'm really liking where my story's going. And I'm not quite sure if any of you remember Koan but she's Rei's counterpart in Sailormoon R one of the four sisters. More drama to come!!

--

Just as Minako lost her precious Rei-ko, Haruka lost whatever bond she had with Minako and the others. She wasn't particularly close to any of them so it didn't seem like she cared at all. Haruka had her own posse she hung out with after school: Paul, Mamoru, and Motoki. Chiba Mamoru attends Juuban High School just like Tsukino Usagi but his best friend was Furuhata Motoki; owner of the Crown.

One week had passed since the flirting incident and Haruka wasn't even welcomed anywhere near Minako. She shrugged and sat down at her usual lunch table alongside Paul, who decided not to take any sides and just resume with life, pretending that everything was okay.

"Paul-kun. Paul-kuuuuun," she waved her hand in front of the skinny boy who was staring off into space. Paul jumped, "Ah!" Haruka chuckled and continued eating her lunch, "What's on your mind, Paul-kun? Thinking of any girls? I'm sure you can get at least one of them, even if you're short...most girls here aren't as tall as you." Paul grumbled before resuming with his own lunch. His chopsticks hit the bottom of an empty tray.

An angry vein popped up on his forehead as he slowly turned toward his companion. "Tenoh-san," he said her last name formally. Haruka faced him with a small smile, "Yes Paul-kun?" His chopsticks grabbed the sushi from Haruka that was halfway to her mouth, "QUIT TAKING MY FOOD!" Paul received several glares from the people around him, all thinking him as a despicable man for treating their "Haruka-sama" so poorly.

Haruka chuckled, "Maybe if you were actually eating instead of day dreaming...your food wouldn't be missing." Another round of Paul yelling at her and Haruka just laughing her ass off. The bell rang and the two immediately stopped what they were doing, heading back to their classrooms. As usual, classes seemed to whiz by after lunch and Haruka was relieved when she was finally at the Crown with Motoki and Paul.

"Where's Mamoru-kun?" Haruka asked, looking around the Crown for him. Motoki grinned, "Probably out with Tsukino-san." "The cute odango-haired one?" Paul and Motoki chuckled before nodding their heads, "That one." Haruka shrugged her shoulders before another cute girl caught her eye, she slowly approached her.

Paul sighed and turned away from the flirt-fest that was about to proceed and asked Motoki for a sundae, "I can't bear to watch Haruka-kun ensnare another girl. I don't get why she has to hurt them." Motoki leaned his elbows onto the counter and stared at Paul before replying, "But the thing is...Haruka-san's only flirting. She doesn't take it any further. It just so happened that she nearly did with Minako-chan right in front of Rei-san." Paul turned his head back to Haruka who currently had her arm around the girl, "Hopefully she doesn't become some type of playgirl."

--

Hino Rei. Lover of Aino Minako. Or was she? Rei felt too hurt by all of this and silently cried as she stared outside her window, a bright sunny day mocking her sadness. Minako and her wouldn't see each other at school and at times, they were worried of anyone else being with their loved one. There was jealousy that came from both sides but this was the first time Rei did _not_ know about Haruka.

Kurozaki Koan. The girl that Minako grew jealous of and Rei didn't even see how she could be. The purple haired girl only admired her for her talents and how well she excelled. Rei refused to believe anything would happen between the two and it took awhile for her to convince Minako of that. Now...now Rei felt betrayed that when she was trusting her koibito to have eyes only for herself...she ran after Tenoh Haruka.

"Hino-sempai," a voice interrupted Rei's dark thoughts and she slowly turned to face the freshman Kurozaki Koan. Rei heaved a sigh, "Yes Kurozaki-san?" The girl blushed and smiled hesitantly before bowing deeply, "Please accept this." With that, the girl dashed away, leaving an envelope on Rei's desk with a sticker heart. Blinking, Rei stared at the love letter before silently slipping it into her bag; maybe she'd read it later.

The end of the school day arrived and Rei left the building, unbeknownst to her, the youngest Kurozaki was watching her from afar. _Hino-sempai...I'm in love with you. Maybe...I have a chance with you now,_ she thought to herself, her hand placed atop her heart that was beating rapidly like it always did whenever she thought of Rei. She silently watched as Rei reached the gates of the school to be greeted by a blue haired girl who previously had her nose in a book.

Rei walked up to see Ami and smiled gently, her eyes still filled with hurt and sadness, "Hey Ami-chan." Ami smiled back, "Rei-chan. Mind if I study at the shrine? Mako-chan'll come by later and Hotaru-chan seems busy." "What about Usagi-chan?" Rei asked. A chuckle escaped the young genius' lips, "With Chiba-san." The miko couldn't help but give a slight smirk, "Typical Odango-atama."

Silence over came the two and the ultimate question "What about Minako?" was floating in the air. Ami didn't want to bring it up and neither did Rei so they left, headed towards the temple in an awkward silence. Ami once again, pulled out her book while Rei fiddled with her bag, thinking how her koibito was doing.

--

One week. One long torturous week without her Rei-ko. No messages, no talks, hell, not even being able to see her. Minako Aino was dying and downright depressed. She couldn't even flirt with Haruka, although her friends have been keeping her far away from the group. The one who had been there for her throughout it all was Hotaru. Hotaru had warned Minako of the things she was doing and the possible consequences but she refused to listen.

Hotaru watched Minako, very concerned for her friend and she sighed before picking up her cell phone. _She won't be happy with this..._ she thought as she waited for her best friend to pick up her cell phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Chibiusa-chan."

The pink-haired girl grew excited upon hearing the raven-haired girl's voice, _"Taru-chan!"_

Hotaru closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Chibiusa heard it and she felt something in the pit of her stomach, she frowned, _"...Taru-chan, don't tell me you're canceling again."_

Her best friend let out a soft whine and Hotaru kept her eyes closed, "I'm sorry, Chibiusa-chan. It's just that...Minako-san needs someone right now."

There, that feeling in the pit of her stomach grew, grew to an unexplainable emotion that Chibiusa just swallowed it down and hesitantly smiled, _"Well...okay. You're being a good friend in her time of need right? Just call me tonight..."_

Hotaru could hear the disappointment in her best friend's voice and she let out another sigh, "I don't want to keep canceling on you Chibiusa-chan. You're very important to me and I don't like it when you're sad."

Chibiusa smiled and a blush covered her face when Hotaru told her she was important, _"I know, I know. Just cheer Minako-san up, okay?"_

"Okay...bye Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru was about to hang up when she heard her best friend protest.

_"Wait..."_

Hotaru refrained from hanging up and patiently waited for her response, "Yes Chibiusa-chan?"

Silence and then a quiet whisper, _"I miss you Taru..."_

A dark blush covered the pale girl's cheeks and she responded hesitantly, "I...miss you too, Chibiusa." Both girls smiled before hanging up the phone and Hotaru turned around to face her distressed friend.

"Minako-san?" the raven-haired girl poked her. The blond had her head in her arms on top of her desk, "Hmm?" "Everyone's gone," she said. Minako lifted her head and looked around the empty and very quiet room. Checking the clock, she saw that it had already been fifteen minutes since the last bell rang. Yet, Hotaru was still here, patiently waiting for her.

Tears filled Minako's eyes, "Hotaru-chan..." Hotaru blinked, surprised at the sudden tears and she placed a hand on Minako's shoulder, "Yes Minako-san?" Minako buried her face in Hotaru's stomach, once again surprising the standing girl. The taller teen wrapped her arms around the crying girl, rocking her back and forth.

--

Haruka had a girl hanging all over her and she couldn't help but smirk, however, there was the fact that she felt incomplete. _Naru, I wonder how you're doing. Are you miserable without me?_ The tall blond held the girl close to her and whispered while staring into her eyes, "Where have you been all this time, hiding from me?" The girl's friends stared in envy.

_Naru...why do you still fill my thoughts?_ The girl held her breath, sinking into the depths of Haruka's eyes and a deep, dark blush covered her face, as she was pulled even closer, "T-Tenoh-sempai!" Haruka smirked and tilted the girl's chin up, placing them in a very intimate pose, "You can call me whatever you like Chihiro-chan..." The girl practically melted in her arms, "H-Haruka-sama!"

"Haruka-kun," Paul called to her and the poor Chihiro girl jumped back. Haruka turned around with a small smirk, "Yes Paul-kun?" Paul stood there with a glass of soda in his hand and took a sip, "Your drink's here." Chihiro looked between the two as Haruka took the glass and sipped from the same exact straw as the scrawny boy. Another dark blush covered her cheeks and she let out a rather dreamy sigh, "Haruka-sama and Paul-san...an indirect kiss!"

Chihiro and her friends let out another dreamy sigh and squealed quite loudly. Staring at the two who were standing next to each other with wide eyes. Haruka had a vein popping on her forehead while Paul held a blush and sputtered, trying to explain, "Th-there's nothing going on! We always do that!" Another squeal came from the starry eyed girls, "They do it often! I'm jealous of Paul-san…" The girls slowly backed away from the two and left the Crown, whilst speaking of them on their way out.

Silence came between the two, but a loud rambunctious laugh was heard from the counter. Motoki was laughing his ass off and he desperately held onto the counter top, trying to keep his balance. Tears began leaking out from his eyes, "Oh man, that is just too hilarious. Wait till Mamoru-kun hears about this!" Haruka's eye twitched and turned to face Motoki menacingly, while Paul was still sputtering and facing the entrance. A step forward, and Motoki stopped laughing to stare at Haruka, but ended up howling in laughter again. "Motoki-san," Haruka said, emphasizing "san" as she stepped closer, the Crown owner's death fast approaching with each step. "I'm going to kill you..."

--

Aquamarine eyes stared across the living room straight into dark ruby eyes in contrast of her own. "Two and a half months. Enjoy it while it lasts..." Nothing was said amongst the two, just apprehension and tension, "Sapphire will break your heart." "You don't know that." "Sapphire has been playing with us...two and a half months and we're gone. You...we have to let it go." Quiet. Tension. Awkwardness. "I don't know if I can. Sapphire hasn't treated any of us right but...I think I'm in lo-" "No. You think but you're not. Sapphire was the only one who accepted you. Two and a half months. We have to end it." A long drawn out sigh, "I guess so."

--

**A/N:** Ooooh. I had to add some humor in the midst of all this drama. And how about that ending? What did you think? Review please.


	5. Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

**Title: **Define: Over You

**Chapter 5: **Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

**Disclaimer: **I own Paul Anderson and Alex Jinzu Suiziru.

**Feedback:** Highly appreciated.

**Pairing(s): **Haruka/Naru, Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto, Minako/Rei, Usagi/Mamoru, Chibiusa/Hotaru

**Genre:** Romance/General/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the lack of update, I was busy but that really wasn't the reason, I had a writer's block and ideas that kept popping into my mind were rather too soon for the story. Normally I'd ruin a story by rushing things but I want to do this right.

--

More time had passed, three months since Haruka first stepped foot on Mugen Gauken. Three months. Approximately ninety days that school had been in progress. The late summer season had changed to fall and the early winter days began creeping around the corner during the month of November. Yet, could there be so much change in just the span of three months?

Paul was still a devoted friend but he didn't particularly like her new infamous title as the school's, "Playgirl." He was a friend to her but when it came to her relationships, Paul kept quiet. As a matter of fact, whenever it dealt with anything romantic, Paul never said a thing even when they were girl watching. The American boy remained quiet about those things and it didn't matter if it dealt with Haruka or himself, he was rather recluse about it.

Romance may have been on his mind but he never showed any particular interest. Instead, as someone approached him, he would casually look someone over with an indescribable face that you couldn't tell if he was checking you out or sizing you up. Then there was that stupid rumor. Ever since that rumor of Paul and Haruka having an intimate relationship, he refused to share any more sodas with the blonde tomboy who often went sulking in a corner. Their new friendship was still in tact but sometimes you would see a seething Paul whenever Haruka stole something from his tray.

Then there was Mamoru and Motoki who didn't seem to mind about Haruka's status as a playgirl. But then again, they didn't spend most of their time with Haruka at school like Paul did. Motoki was busy with work at the Crown. The Crown had gotten quite popular and he had to keep up with the demand of his customers. It didn't come easy, as he had to recruit his friends to help him out. Of course, they volunteered to do this unless they were dead broke and Motoki would pay them for the help.

Mamoru on the other hand, was busy but for different reasons than Motoki. He was popular at Juuban High School yet he wasn't dubbed the playboy like Haruka was at Mugen. The tall young man had his own fan club with many girls following him and that included a certain odango-haired blond. He and Usagi were a rather complicated case for awhile because they had blurred the lines so much with the multiple dates they went on. After awhile, Haruka was able to help them out and the two became pretty much inseparable, unless of course, they quarreled about the never-ending amount of love letters that were put in his locker.

Usagi's cousin, Chibiusa, didn't seem to have changed that much, her alongside with Hotaru. Well, they're relationship was going absolutely nowhere except for, "best friends." Chibiusa had her own set of admirers: Robert the soccer boy, Peruru the musician, and Helios the prince. Hotaru could never compete with the boys at Juuban because, she was at a disadvantage, and there was distance. Far away from Chibiusa and their get together's were always getting cancelled. Either because Hotaru had to take care of Minako or Chibiusa had a date with one of the boys. Each time, Hotaru felt like a knife was being buried in her heart.

Knives would always dig themselves and twist sadistically in Hotaru's heart; the joys of unrequited love...or were it entirely unrequited? Hotaru almost always ended up being with Minako and being a strong shoulder for her to cry on while her own heart wept uncontrollably. Minako seemed to be doing fine except for the fact that she has had no contact with Rei whatsoever. The closest they have ever gotten to was a brief glimpse of each other across the street.

Numbness filled up the two but both continued their lives trying to be happy. Minako spending her time and effort into her volleyball skills as the JV captain and a varsity team member. Rei tried her best in working at the shrine and studying very hard for upcoming exams. She was even able to make some acquaintances at her own school, Koan being one of them who mildly weirded her out. Every once in awhile, she'd be studying with Ami who brought along Makoto who brought along her homemade cookies.

Makoto, the brunette tomboy was getting involved in basketball and her height was very advantageous. She was able to become part of the varsity team in her first year of joining the team. Her friends were surprised that she didn't join the cooking club and her defense was that she enjoyed cooking for everyone; she didn't need to join the club. Makoto's love interest in the blue-haired genius was very obvious to everyone but the class president herself. They shared a strong friendship and Makoto was not willing to risk losing that.

The class president for the sophomores was very busy scheduling and organizing upcoming events, particularly the winter ball. Winter was fast approaching, and Ami knew the importance of this dance. She just wished that the sophomores didn't have to be in charge of getting that particular dance all together. Then again...at least she didn't have to organize prom like the juniors had to. So, poor Ami was at multiple student council meetings held in Ms. Meioh's classroom. However, there's been something amiss with that girl.

Enough about that. Let's see what drama they'll go through.

--

Chihiro was holding onto Haruka's right arm securely, letting out several dreamy sighs as they walked down the hallway. Paul flanked them to their left and was staring at the ground as they walked, _Chihiro...girlfriend number seven. I doubt she's going to last more than four days. I'm guessing we'll say goodbye to her tomorrow._ Haruka held a fine smirk on her face before looking over at her girlfriend whose eyes grew even wider. "H-Haru-sama!" she exclaimed with a bright blush.

_This girl is very...clingy and kind of weird. Nothing like Osaka..._Haruka's face still held a smile as she stopped and brought up Chihiro's hand to her lips, "Chihiro-chan..." Another breeze and rose petals flew into the hallway right as Haruka kissed her girlfriend's hand. Squeals were heard before Haruka waved goodbye to Chihiro, "See you at lunch." Paul sighed and continued walking with Haruka towards their class, "Do we really have to walk her to class? Jeez Haruka-kun, I know she's not gonna last very long with you."

Haruka shrugged her shoulders before taking a seat, "You seem to know me very well Paul-kun." The gray-eyed boy slumped down in his seat and fixed his messy hair that was quite rare seeing as his hair was always flawless. Guess this was just not his day. "I know enough about you and girls, Playgirl-sama," he said quite gruffly before placing his head on top of his desk with a resound thud. A laugh escaped the tall blond as she witnessed her American friend, "Hey Paul-kun, you alright? You're not yourself at all today." All she received was a grumble before class started.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Class, we have a transfer student today. He came in from Munich International, Germany. Please make him feel welcomed. Suiziru-san, introduce yourself." The balding teacher turned towards the door, directing the new student to enter and properly introduce him to the whole class.

A tall, slender young man entered the classroom, easily a whole head taller than the teacher. He was well built with broad shoulders and held dark ruby eyes that held a deep emotion in them that were hidden behind his frame-less glasses. His spiky hair was a fiery red in contrast to his pale skin. Unlike the others, he was wearing the uniform from the previous school, dark shoes, dark slacks, a dark blue sweater over a white dress shirt and a blue tie. The young man bowed deeply, "Suiziru Alex Jinzu. Pleased to meet you."

"Okay, Suiziru-kun, sit next to Anderson-kun..." the teacher paused and stared at Paul who still had his head buried in his arms. "Anderson-kun. Anderson-kun...Anderson-san!" the teacher grew frustrated with the lack of response. Paul jumped when Haruka kicked his table and he was going to retaliate at his friend when he noticed everyone's attention on him. "Anderson-kun, stay awake in my class. The lecture hasn't even started yet." Paul shrunk back in his seat and apologized quietly. A frustrated sigh escaped the balding man's lips, "Due to your lack of attention, you will be Suiziru-kun's escort for the day. Suiziru-kun, you will shadow Anderson-kun and he'll show you around the school."

Paul looked over to his new shadow and saw piercing ruby eyes staring him down. He gulped as the new student came to sit down next to him; _I've never seen anyone with such intense eyes..._ Class continued and as Paul glanced over to Haruka, he growled when he saw her with a smirk on her face.

--

Bell rang for lunch and Paul looked over to his shadow, "Suiziru-san, let's go get some lunch." They stood up and Paul was surprised to see that the boy was taller than Mamoru by a couple of inches, "W-wow. Suiziru-san's tall..." "Call me Jinzu, Anderson-san," the tall boy smirked at the shorter boy. Paul blushed before shaking his head, "Jinzu-san, call me Paul. Now follow Haruka-kun and me."

Haruka led the group out to pick up her girlfriend before heading over to the cafeteria. As they sat down to eat, they began to interrogate that young man, "So Jinzu-san...are you German?" He smiled, "I'm only part German. My dad is a quarter German, a quarter British, and half Japanese." Paul's eyes grew at that, "You have a lot of ethnicity in you. How about your mom?" Another smile, "My mom...she's half American and half Japanese." Haruka and Chihiro couldn't believe how interracial this boy was.

"That makes you half Japanese then. I see where you got your last name now," Haruka said before eating some food off of her tray. Jinzu politely before asking his own question, "Do you guys have a football team here?" "You play football Jinzu-san?" Haruka asked inquisitively. The young man nodded before Paul answered his question, "We do have a football team although none of us have really seen them. I guess because we don't know anyone on the team." Jinzu smirked, "You'll know one of them soon."

The red-haired boy was quite confident and Haruka couldn't help but smirk as well while Paul just stared at him, his striking gray eyes a bit surprised at his straightforwardness. Once again, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch for everyone. Paul and Jinzu left to go on to their class. Haruka stood up and stretched before taking Chihiro to her next class and then entering her own gym class.

--

Awkward. That was the only word that came to Haruka's mind as she was paired up with Makoto for basketball drills. "I guess we're partners…" Haruka said and Makoto glared. A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, "Look...I'm sorry about Minako-san." The brunette spoke, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me, Tenoh-san. You've ruined her relationship with Rei-chan." Flashes of a fatigued Minako going home after an intense volleyball workout, Minako not going out, Minako refusing to go to study sessions, Rei's temper tantrums, Rei working endlessly at the shrine, the dull look on both of their faces without their loved one, all the images flashed before Makoto's head and she grew angry.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to them. Fix this mess you started three months ago," she said menacingly before throwing the basketball to Haruka in a chest pass. Haruka felt a twinge of guilt in her chest as she continued with the exercise, cross over, step, fake shot, bounce pass to Makoto, "And how am I gonna do that?" Dribble, turn, plant the foot, aim and shoot with a nice swish of the net. Makoto held the ball; "I suggest you explain yourself to Rei-chan. You can find her at the Shinto Shrine." And the ball was passed forcefully to Haruka who remained quiet for the rest of the period.

Makoto had sighed and continued with gym exercises until class was over and she walked over to Hotaru as they both headed for the locker room. "Makoto-san...what were you talking to Tenoh-san about?" Hotaru said. Makoto shook her head, "Just that she needed to fix things with Minako and Rei." Hotaru nodded, a passionate look in her face, she was getting tired of watching two of her friends slowly dying without the other.

While Hotaru's mind was busy with thoughts of a possibility of Rei and Minako's love life getting fixed, Makoto was now thinking about the love of her life, Ami. Ami had been very busy lately...especially with Ms. Meioh because of that stupid dance that was coming up next month. _I wonder when I'll have the courage to ask her to the dance..._

--

Gym class was finally over and Haruka couldn't be more than happy to head to her orchestra class. Today wasn't like that usual where classes finished quickly after lunch. The teal-eyed girl entered the music room and sat on the piano bench, waiting for the teacher to start class. _RING_. That was the bell and the female teacher walked in quietly before tapping the music stand, gathering everyone's attention.

"We have a student coming from Germany and she'll be joining this orchestra as a violinist. I will be working with her today to see which chair she'll be playing. Kaioh-san," the teacher nodded for a beautiful girl to enter to the room.

She was of medium height but easily taller than some of the girls in the class. Haruka looked up to feel her breath get caught in her throat and the rapid beating of her heart pound relentlessly in her ears. Dark shoes, white socks, dark blue skirt with a lining of light blue, light blue sweater and a white sailor collar. Her wavy aquamarine hair matched her bluish aquamarine eyes. There was an air of dignity and grace around her and as her eyes connected with Haruka's own teal eyes, she could've sworn everything around her stopped. In one word, she was _breathtaking_. Haruka felt lost and captured. "Kaioh Michiru. Please treat me accordingly."

--

**A/N:** Anyone remember Alex J Switzel? She's been changed to a he in this story and his name is Alex Jinzu Suiziru (Suiziru is pronounced like Switzel kind of). Hopefully this makes things better. .

Kaioh Michiru, a girl I can fall in love with. 3 But then again she's out of my league. -.-;; HARUKA&MICHIRU FOREVER!! Review please!! Hopefully this update makes up for the amount of time it took.


End file.
